Reunited
by tracey.costelle
Summary: Maybeck is back from overseas and has a surprise for Charlene. The keepers are going to be in a parade at Disney World. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my new story. Strictly Kingdom Keepers no Gallagher Girls this time. If you read my other three you'll understand why I put that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 1

**(Dorm room at University of Florida)**

Charlene's POV

I was sitting on my bed talking with my roommate Brittany about the new routines for the basketball game on Saturday and plans for winter break.

"Me and Kyle are going back to Orlando with the group," I said.

"When is Maybeck coming back?" Brittany asked.

Maybeck joined the Marine Corps after graduating high school. A year later he was sent overseas for two years. He's been gone a year and a half.

"Six months," I said.

"So no Christmas again?" she asked.

I nodded. Another Christmas missed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

In walked Ashley, another member of the squad.

"I found people looking for you, Charlene," Ashley said, I shot her a questioning look.

Then in walked Kyle and Amanda.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted giving her a hug.

"Hey Charlene," Amanda said.

"You forgot," Kyle said.

"Shut up, Kyle and no just preoccupied."

"Speaking of which this was at Maybeck's apartment addressed to you," Kyle said handing me an envelope.

It was Maybeck's hand writing. I haven't gotten a letter from him in 2 months.

"Charlene, you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied.

"Oh gosh how rude. Ashley, Brittany this is my friend Amanda Lockheart and you know Maybeck's brother, Kyle, from the basketball team. Amanda, Kyle this is Brittany my roommate/squadmate/friend and Ashley my squadmate/friend," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," everyone.

After that I grabbed my duffel and left with Amanda and Kyle.

We went to the little diner across from campus.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Good," Amanda said.

"Great," Kyle said. One thing about Kyle is he is a 6'7" college sophomore with skills with a basketball.

"That's great," I respond. "Where are Finn and Jess?"

"They are coming up tomorrow. They had classes and work today," Amanda responded.

"Oh. Philby and Willa are coming up tomorrow as well. Remind me again why are you here?" I asked curious.

"Ha. Told you she forgot," Kyle said. Yup, just like Maybeck.

"The basketball game, remember?" Amanda said, "We are the special guests."

"Oh yeah. Sorry," I replied. "So where were you planning on staying?"

"A hotel," Amanda said.

"No you're not. Both of you are going to stay with me at Maybeck's apartment."

**(Next morning)**

I awoke to a knock on the door. Kyle was sleeping on the couch and beat me to the door.

"Uh. Charlene! Amanda!" Kyle yelled. The keepers started laughing.

"What's so…" Kyle started.

"No need to yell, Kyle. I was right behind you," I said.

"Well are you going to move so they can come in."

"Oh yeah sorry," he replied moving to the side.

There were a lot of "Hi's " and "Hello's" and hugs.

I went back to the room I was in last night and got ready. I had 5 minutes until I had to leave.

I went back to the living room.

"Sorry guys. I have to go. But make yourself comfortable. I'll see you all at the game. Kyle do you need a ride?" Kyle nodded and grabbed his duffel.

"Later everyone."

"Bye," Everyone.

**(At the game)**

Kyle's POV

This is so cool. I was in my uniform on the floor of the O'Connell Center. I mean I have before, I'm a starter for the team, but still. I'm a special guest and it's the Florida Kentucky game. Sure Terry should be here because the keepers are the special guests, but they said I would be the honorary member since Terry isn't here.

"Alright one minute and we'll introduce you," one of the workers told us. I wonder why we're mic'd up.

"Gator Nation get on your feet and get loud for the Kingdom Keepers," the announcer said. The place was electric.

"Finn Whitman. Amanda Lockheart. Jess Lockheart. Willa Angelo. Dell Philby. Our very own Charlene Turner. And your starting shooting guard, Kyle Maybeck, also brother of Kingdom Keeper Terrance Maybeck. Terrance is overseas serving our country," insert applause from crowd, "What does he do in the military?" the announcer asked me.

"He is a captain in the U.S Marine Corps."

"How long is his tour and how long has he been gone?"

"He has been overseas a year and a half and still has six months," I replied. I don't think Charlene's voice will work.

"Well we have a video here from Terrance. Let's watch."

I stood behind Charlene and put my hands on her shoulders for support.

Charlene's POV

I felt Kyle behind me. Thank god at least one Maybeck brother is here.

"Hey everyone Captain Terrance Maybeck here. I just wanted to say I'm doing fine here. I love the letters I've received. I love you Charlie, Kyle, Keepers. Merry Christmas see you all soon. Go gators," Maybeck finished with the gator chomp. I couldn't feel anything I haven't actually seen Maybeck on anything in 6 months.

"Well Terrance has some gift for you all. But we thought it would be better if he gave them than us." What did the announcer just say? "Ladies and gentlemen give a big welcome home to Captain Terrance Maybeck!" The crowd erupted and there he stood midcourt.

I faintly heard Kyle say something like "watch her." But as soon as he left, my hand flew to my mouth and around my stomach and I fell to the ground in tears and disbelief. I saw Kyle run out to Maybeck. And they had a huge hug. I saw Maybeck walk this way and felt Jess stand from the spot next to me, trying to calm me down enough for me to move.

Maybeck crouched in front of me.

"Hey Charlie," he said engulfing me in his arms and lifting me to my feet.

"Am I dreaming? Are you really here?" I asked.

"Yes I'm really here," my arms immediately wrapped around him. Crowd drowned out.

"I can't believe you're really here."

"Well believe it because I'm back until they need me for another tour." I looked at him in disbelief. Then finally kissed him after a year and a half without him. we broke off after a couple seconds.

"You ready?" he whispered to me. I nodded.

Maybeck's POV

Man it felt great to be back.

"You ready?" I whispered to her. She nodded.

"Here you go," a worker said handing me a microphone.

"Alright GatorNation," I said into the mic, "You ready?" the crowd got louder. Charlie and Kyle each stood beside me, next to them the keepers and after them the cheerleaders. We started slow then the chomp came alive.

"Gator Nation here come your Florida Gators!" the announcer said as the team came onto the court. We were ushered off the court. Except for Kyle, he went over to his team, and Charlene, who went to the cheerleaders.

**(After the game at Maybeck's apartment)**

"I see you stayed here," I said looking at Charlie. Jess and Kyle were staying the night as well.

"Me, Kyle and Amanda did," she replied.

"Thanks for letting me stay here one more night. The car was going to be packed," Jess said.

"No problem," I replied, "Alright people get ready for dinner. We are going out to celebrate me being home and the big win over UofK."

**(30 minutes later)**

I'm in a green short sleeved collared shirt and tan cargo shorts. Kyle is dressed similarly, but with a blue shirt instead of green. Charlene and Jess came out of the bed room. Jess is wearing black skinny jeans, a blue Gator basketball shirt and black converses. Charlene is wearing the same thing except a green Disney shirt and shoes.

"So where are we going?" Charlene asked walking up to me. Kyle walked over to Jess.

"Well we are going to dinner and then hopefully a tour of campus," I replied. This is what we did before I left to go overseas.

**(at a diner)**

I was sitting next to Charlene and Jess &amp; Kyle were sitting across the booth from us. We are waiting on the check.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Charlene asks.

"What?" Jess replies.

"We aren't dating," Kyle says unconvincingly.

"Oh please. You don't hide it very well," Charlene says trying to get an answer.

Jess looks at Kyle. Kyle answers, "Since senior year."

"What, how could you not tell me this?" Charlene asks, looking at both of them.

I needed to change the subject.

"So, Jelly doesn't know I'm back. So I was thinking Charlene you go in first and surprise her. Then I will come in. and we'll visit for a bit."

"Okay. Sounds good."

The check came. I paid. We started walking around campus.

Charlene got onto my back and Jess got onto Kyle's.

"Okay rules are simple. First one to that tree wins," Kyle said.

"Ready. Set…Go," Charlene yelled.

I took off, but so did Kyle. We tied.

Charlene and Jess got off mine and Kyle's backs.

**(At Maybeck's apartment)**

**(1 hour later)**

Charlene's POV

We were back at Maybeck's apartment.

"Okay we are going to bed," Maybeck said, "You two get out here. So, no funny business." Kyle threw a pillow at Maybeck.

Maybeck and I went back to the bedroom. We laid on the bed and just talked.

"What two songs did you listen to most while overseas?" I asked Maybeck.

"Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day and I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan. What about you?"

"There were three actually. They were like on repeat," Maybeck nodded at me to continue, "Say Something by a Great Big World, Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne and When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. I missed you a lot Donnie," I was starting to cry. Maybeck held me.

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you, Donnie."

We fell asleep.

**(2 hours later)**

I woke up fast, crying.

"Maybeck! No Maybeck!" I felt arms wrap around me.

"Shh. Shh. Charlie I'm right here. I'm fine. Charlie shh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt I got one of those letters saying you were never coming back," I cried harder.

"Charlie, that would never happen. I will always find a way back to you."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep."

We spent the rest of the night talking.

**Well there is chapter one I hoped yall liked it. Let me know what yall thought. I'm going to start another one with just the Gallagher Girls books (and Amanda, the character I created) soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(at Crazy Glaze)**

Charlene's POV

Maybeck was in his military uniform because Disney asked him to for the parade. So here we are, me in my jean shorts and Disney shirt and Maybeck in uniform outside Crazy Glaze. Jess and Kyle walk in first. Then I walk in. Maybeck stays outside.

"Hey Aunt Jelly. What can we paint?" Kyle says. Aunt Jelly turns around. Kyle gives her a hug.

"Hey you three. What are y'all doin' here? I'm happy to see you all don't get me wrong. But what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jess said.

"Don't lie to me. I can see Charlene has been crying."

"I promise nothing is wrong. We just have an early Christmas gift for you," I said.

"Close your eyes. And you may want to sit down," Kyle said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

Aunt Jelly did.

I went to the door and got Maybeck.

"Okay open," Maybeck said standing in front of Aunt Jelly.

Aunt Jelly opened her eyes.

"Oh my god! What?! How?!" Maybeck gave her a giant hug.

"I'm home six months early," Maybeck said.

"No kidding. How? Nevermind. I'm just happy my boys are home." At this Kyle joined the group hug.

"Can we talk a minute?" Maybeck asked.

"Of course. Come on you can helpme put these in the kiln." Aunt Jelly and Maybeck went to the back room. Kyle, Jess, me and a mom with her son and daughter.

"Check it out," Jess said pointing to the kids. The girl had on a University of Florida cheerleading uniform and the boy had a University of Florida basketball jersey with Kyle's number on it. They were painting something with the Kingdom Keepers on it.

The little girl tapped me on the leg.

I crouched down so I was eyelevel.

"Hey, what's up? Cool outfit by the way," I said.

"I'm sorry," the mom said.

"Oh it's not a problem," I said looking up at the mom.

"Can I have a picture? I have one with all the cheerleaders. I was going to ask for one yesterday, but Maybeck showed up so I didn't want to ask."

"Of course you can have a picture."

The mom took the picture.

"Thank you," the girl said then gave me a hug. There has been a lot of that today.

"Oh my gosh. You're Kyle Maybeck!" The boy said finally realizing what was going on. "And you two are Kingdom Keepers! Can I get a picture, too?"

"Absolutely."

The boy took a picture with Kyle. Maybeck and Aunt Jelly walked out. And Maybeck, Kyle, Jess, the boy and girl, and me all took a picture together.

**(while in back room)**

Maybeck's POV

I needed to talk to Aunt Jelly alone. This should be good.

"I'm so happy you're home!" Aunt Jelly gave me another hug.

"So I need to show you something," I said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black box. I should her the ring. It was simple, Kyle, Jess and Amanda helped me pick it out.

"Oh my… When are you asking?"

"Today at Tony's before the parade. I've already talked to Disney," I said. I couldn't stop smiling. Nothing could dampen my day.

Or so I thought.

Then my phone rang.

"Captain Terrance Maybeck."

Pause.

"Yes sir"

Pause. My face fell.

"Yes sir"

Pause.

"Bye sir"

"Terry, what's wrong?"

"That was base. I ship back out after New Year's."

"Oh Terry I'm sorry. What are you going to tell Charlie?" Oh man. I didn't even think about that.

"I don't know. I'll tell her in a minute," I said. I looked down, put the ring back into my pocket. We walked out.

We took a picture with the kids there.

They left.

Charlene turned towards me.

"Maybeck, what's wrong?" Kyle and Jess looked over. Aunt Jelly went back to where the kiln was. I couldn't blame her.

"I got a call from base. I have to go back after New Year's."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Are you serious? You just got back," Kyle said. Charlene sat down. Head in hands.

"Charlie," I said, crouching in front of her.

"What did I say yesterday? I will always find a way back to you. Okay? Always. And please don't be sad. We have a few weeks together. I don't want to spend those seeing your sad face. Please," she was still looking down. I lifted her face to look at me, "smile. Please, for me," she smiled a bit reluctantly. "Thank you," I kissed her, "Now we have a parade today. Let's go."

Aunt Jelly came back out and gave everyone a hug.

**(At Tony's)**

Charlene's POV

Maybeck and I were walking into Tony's because we still had a bit until the parade. I saw Jess, Kyle, Amanda, Finn, Philby and Willa there. And some random families.

I leaned over to Maybeck, "What is the gang doing here? Not that I don't like hanging with them. I just thought we were going to be by ourselves," I said.

"They're here for support," I shot him a questioning look.

"Just go sit, please," Maybeck asked. I did.

"Charlene, I will always find my way back to you. No matter what. I will never let go. I love you, Charlie," he got down on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth. I was told later Amanda squealed, a few strangers gasped and "oooh'd" . "Charlene Turner, will you marry me?"

"Of course." He got up and we kissed. There were cheers.

**(At the parade)**

I was still beaming. I loved the ring. I love Maybeck. I was so surprised and happy. We were on the float waving…when things went south.

Purple and green smoke swirled above the parade route.

**That's it. What did yall think? Maleficent is the main villain but who should be with her? New or old villains welcome. Just throw me some ideas. Hope yall enjoyed this chapter let me know what yall thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it's been a while but I am now officially on summer break. So Yay! There are some new characters I've decided to put in here. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

**(Earlier at Magic Kingdom)**

Henry's POV

This is so cool! And a little weird. I'm seeing characters and then they say who they are and they look nothing like the people I know.

A group of us from Storybrooke thought it would be cool to go to Disney World as a little get away. I was excited because the keepers were supposed to be here and I loved the books.

"Come on, guys. The parade is about to start," I said.

"We're coming," my grandpa (Charming) said.

"Slow down, Henry," my mom (Regina) said.

I turned around when I found the perfect spot.

"Where's my mom and Hook?"

"They're on Pirates of the Caribbean," my grandma (Snow) said.

"Of course they are," my mom (Regina) said.

"Are Belle and Rumple coming?"

"Later they stopped at New Fantasyland."

My mom (Emma) and Hook walked up.

"Hey kid, nice spot," my mom (Emma) said.

We were at the end of the parade route.

"So why did we have to see this parade?" Hook asked.

"Because the Kingdom Keepers are in this parade."

"This is so weird. Why are there other me's and a replica of my village?" Belle said, intrigued.

"This man named Walt Disney created stories and characters based on you all and made a park based on them," I said.

"Oh right."

"Here the parade comes," my grandma (Snow) said.

"That is still so weird," Belle said toward the end of the parade.

"Oh here comes the Keepers," I said.

"Can you name all of them?" my mom (Emma) asked.

I gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"Finn, the leader; Philby, the tech guy; Willa, the brain; Charlene, the athlete; Maybeck, the artist; and Jess and Amanda, the fairlies."

"Dang, Belle."

Belle smiled, "It's a good book series."

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and green smoke at the stage. Everyone, but the group I was with and the Keepers, thought it was part of the show. Suddenly Disney's version of Maleficent appeared.

"Hello Keepers," the rest of the OverTakers showed up on stage next to her, "We have more and better reinforcements." Suddenly our versions of the villains showed up.

This is not good.

**(2 hours later)**

Charlene's POV

Oh this is not good. Not good. So not freakin' good.

"What are we going to do?" Maybeck asked.

"I don't know," Finn said.

"Everyone calm down. While at the park today I saw some people who could help," Wayne said.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

Wayne walked over to the window and pointed out of it.

"Oh my…" Willa started.

"No way," Philby said.

"What?" Maybeck asks.

"It's the character from _Once Upon a Time_," Willa answered.

"No way!" Jess said walking over to the window.

"Like all of them? There are a lot of 'em."

"No. Henry, Emma, Hook, Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumple and Belle," Wayne said.

He was met by blank expressions from Finn, Amanda, Maybeck and me.

"_Once Upon a Time _marathon tonight my apartment," Willa said.

"That'll have to wait until later because I've arranged a meeting with them for you all."

"Even me?"

"Yes, Kyle. Even you. We made your DHI senior year, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

**(Midnight)**

Henry's POV

This is so weird and nerve racking. We were standing outside the gates of Magic Kingdom.

"Why aren't they here yet?" my mom (Regina) asked.

"Here they come," my grandpa (Charming) said.

Jess and some kid I didn't recognize let us in.

"We have a big group so we are meeting at Princess Fairytale Hall, Jess said.

"So is it true? Do the Disney characters actually come to life?" I asked.

"You all were at the parade today, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah."

"You saw them."

"Well some of them. We will explain more when we get there," Jess said.

**(At Princess Fairytale Hall)**

Emma's POV

Okay. This is weird, but nothing I haven't handled before.

"Alright so I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Finn Whitman."

"Hi, I'm Amanda Lockheart."

"I'm Jess Lockheart."

"Hey, I'm Isabella Angelo, but you can call me Willa."

"I'm Dell Philby just call me Philby."

"Hey everybody. My name is Charlene Turner."

"I'm Terrance Maybeck, but call me Maybeck."

"And I'm Kyle Maybeck."

I'm sensing relationships amongst the Keepers. The strongest between Maybeck and Charlene. Then I saw Charlene's hand.

"Okay. Well I'm Prince Charming, as Snow puts it, or David in this world."

"I'm Snow White or in this world I'm Mary Margret."

"I'm Captain Killian Hook in either world."

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold."

"Hi everyone, I'm Belle."

"I'm the Evil Queen or Regina."

"Okay. I'm up. Hey I'm Emma Swan."

"Hey, I'm Henry."

The door outside opened and shut.

The Keepers looked alerted.

"Um were you all expecting someone else?" I asked, altered myself.

"No," Finn said.

Suddenly 3 people I wasn't expecting to see walked in.

"How's it going, ice man?" David said.

"Charming?"

"Hello, Joan."

I saw Finn mouth "Joan" with a questioning look.

"Show you later," Willa whispered.

"What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not excited to see you all, but what made you all come here?" Elsa asked.

"Well originally a vacation," I said.

"Originally?" Anna asked.

"Now, it turns out we weren't alone."

**That's it. What do yall think? Did yall like it? Let me know.**


	4. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: What's up everyone? Sorry it's been a while but here is another chapter.**

Chapter 4

**(2 weeks later)**

Charlene's POV

I woke up next to Maybeck. I don't remember much from the meeting because I was thinking about the fight I had with my mom.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom, I'm home," I said walking through the door._

"_Charlie? Is that you?" my mom asked from walking into the room and giving me a hug._

_We sat down on the couch._

"_Mom I have some news," I started._

"_Okay. Go ahead."_

"_Maybeck is back. And he proposed. And I said yes," my mom was silent. "Mom I'm getting married."_

"_Oh, congratulations honey. But are you sure that's what you want?" I was shocked._

"_Yes. I'm sure. I love Maybeck. I don't want to be with anyone else. I thought you supported us?"_

"_I know. I do. But are you sure? I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

"_Well, too late for that. I'll be back for my stuff later."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Today Maybeck leaves. His team left a couple days ago to set up. But since Maybeck just got back and later than the others, he got a few extra days.

Maybeck's POV

I was laying peacefully in bed when I felt Charlene get up. I heard her go into the bathroom. Not unexpected, then I heard her get sick. That was unexpected. I texted Philby.

**Maybeck: **hey I have a favor to ask

**Philby:** what's up

**Maybeck: **I leave today and Charlene's sick. Is

it okay if I drop her off with you and Willa on my

way to the airport

**Philby: **of course. But Willa is going to hang out

with the Once Upon a Time characters. They

are only a few doors down.

**Maybeck:** Okay. Thanks.

I got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Charlie? Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She threw up again as I walked in.

Charlene sat back when I came in.

"Hey Charlie. What's wrong?" I asked sliding down to sit next to her.

"I'm not sick," she replied.

"Yeah I could tell by throw up noises I heard coming from here."

"No that's just it I feel perfectly fine. I'm not sick."

"Well either way I'm dropping you off with Willa, Philby and the Charmings on my way to the airport."

"Fine."

**(Charming's hotel room)**

Emma's POV

Mary Margret, Belle, and I were in the room with Willa. She was showing us _Once Upon A Time_, a show about us, to help us against our villains. Find their weaknesses. The others were at the parks looking for clues. We were on season 4.

"So now we know why David called Anna Joan," Mary Margret said.

"I don't remember Rumple joining the Queens of Darkness," Belle stated.

"This is weird. How do they know about my past?" I said.

"Belle, it's for ratings, so more people would watch. And Emma, may be public record," Willa said.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Maybeck," Willa said.

"It's open," Mary Margret yelled.

Maybeck walked in carrying Charlene. Charlie didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Charlie replied.

"She's been throwing up all morning."

"So Maybeck when do you leave?"

"Now actually."

He laid Charlie on the couch.

"I'll be back in no time," he said while crouched down to eye level.

"I know." They kissed.

When that ended, he stood up and looked at Willa.

"Keep an eye on her?"

"Of course," Willa replied, "Be careful, Maybeck."

"Hey it's me we're talking about ." And he walked out the door.

**(Next morning)**

Charlene's POV

Oh man. I'm going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom.

"Charlene? Are you okay?" Mary Margret asked. I threw up then leaned back, clutching my stomach. Tears were running down my face. Mary Margret noticed.

"You're not sick, are you?"

I shook my head.

"I tried telling him before he left, but he wouldn't listen."

Mary Margret extended her hand.

I took it and she led me to the kitchen.

"After morning sickness comes cravings," she said, making me sit down as she went to make hot chocolate.

"Something smells good," Emma said walking into the kitchen.

"You want some?" Mary Margret asked.

"Uh, yeah," Emma replied. I chuckled.

Emma sat down next to me as Mary Margret walked over with 3 cups of hot chocolate. I took a sip.

"Is that cinnamon?"

"Yeah, it's a family thing."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Hook and Henry are supposed to stop by before they go to the parks," Emma said, walking toward the door.

"Hello?" she said opening the door.

"Hi. Is Charlene Turner here?" I looked toward the door and all the blood drained from my face. It was Maybeck's commanding officer.

"Uh Charlene, it's for you," Emma said stepping away as I walked up.

"Hey Will what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Maybeck's plane didn't make it to his destination."

"What?"

"Charlie?!" I heard Kyle scream down the hallway.

He ran into the room tears down his face.

"He's gone. I saw it just now on the news. He's gone."

Emma turned the t.v. onto the news.

"Captain Terrance Maybeck, of Kingdom Keeper fame, was leaving for another tour of duty when his plane caught fire while attempting to take off. No survivors have been found."

"Charlie?" Willa asked. I tuned out.

I grabbed my stomach and sat on the couch.

"Charlie?" Will asked, crouching in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Oh no," Mary Margret said.

Will noticed my hand. "I'm so so sorry, Charlene."

I ran back to the bathroom.

Mary Margret's POV

Oh no. Poor Charlie.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Charlie wasn't sick when Maybeck brought her here yesterday," I started.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"She's pregnant."

**That's it. What did yall think? Sorry it took forever. But let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey what's up yall? I know it's been a while. But it's been a busier summer for me than expected so don't hate me. Anyway I write better at school which starts Monday. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Charlene's POV

I just sat there for what seemed like hours, but was actually just a couple minutes, numb. I couldn't believe it. I heard a knock on the front door. Emma answered it.

"Uh. Hello?" Emma said.

"Mrs. Turner?" Willa asked, "Charlie, it's your mom."

I got up and left the bathroom wiping the tears from my face.

"Willa my mom doesn't know where I am," I said reaching the living room. When I got there, there was a lady who looked like my mom, but wasn't my mom. "Guys. That's not my mom she would never wear that outfit."

"Well you are a smart one, aren't you?" my fake mom said. She started transforming. It was a lady with green skin and red hair. The others seemed to recognize her. I had no idea. Willa's face paled.

Emma's POV

Zelena?! Why would Zelena be here?

"Why are you here?" Mary Margret asked.

"To tell your dear Charlie that Maybeck isn't dead. At least not yet," Zelena said.

"What did you do to him?" Charlie asked approaching Zelena. I held her back. I spotted David behind her. I nodded toward him. he grabbed Zelena from behind.

"That the best you got?" she questioned mockingly and disappearing into green smoke.

Willa's POV

"Willa, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied. I know what happened to the people that Zelena impersonated. I couldn't tell Charlie. She already lost Maybeck.

"You sure? Your face got really pale."

"I'm fine, seriously."

"So David, why are you here? I thought you were searching the park," Emma said.

"I was but I overheard an overtaker bragging how they had Maybeck. So I came here. But seeing how that was Zelena you already know that," David answered.

**(In Hollywood Studios)**

Finn's POV

David ran off to tell the others what we found out. Meanwhile, the rest of us kept looking.

We split into two groups. Amanda, Hook and I were group 1. Group 2 was Belle, Rumple, Philby and Jess. David was originally part of our group. I got a text from Kyle this morning saying he wouldn't be able to come because of a family emergency.

We were in the Pixar area which was deserted so we knew it was the place to look. Soon pirates, green army men, Hans, Ursula, Cruella from Disney movies and from Once Upon a Time Cora and Maleficent came out.

Jess's POV

Oh we are so screwed. The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Jafar, heyenas, ghosts and from Once Upon a Time Zelena, Ursula, Cruella and Hans had us trapped. I grabbed my phone and called Finn.

"_Hey what's up?"_

"Finn, we are outnumbered."

"_Yeah so are we. I was about to call for backup. Where are you all?"_

"At the Star Wars area."

**(Back at the Hotel)**

Charlen's POV

We were sitting there discussing strategies. David's phone buzzed.

"Hey Finn. Hold on let me put it on speaker."

"_Can everyone hear me?"_

"Yeah. What's going on Finn?" Henry asked.

"_Both groups are seriously outnumbered."_

"They are getting bold attacking when the park is open," Kyle stated.

"_You need your help. Group 1 is in the Pixar area. Group 2 is at the Star Wars area."_

"Alright. We'll be right over," I said.

"_Hurry." _And Finn hung up.

"So who's ready?" I asked.

**That's it. What did yall think. I know it's short but I wanted to post something. So here it is. Let me know what yall think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey what's up yall? Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Kyle's POV

Okay so we were trying to figure out who was going where when we realized something. Where was Regina? She wasn't here in the room and when David listed who was at the parks he didn't say Regina.

"Um, guys," they all looked at me, "Where's Regina?"

"What do you mean?" Mary Margret asked.

"Well she's not here and David didn't list her in any group at the park. So where is she?"

"She is with Mickey and Wayne trying to recruit a group," David said.

Regina's POV

We got to the theater that Wayne had told us to meet and sitting on the stage were 5 teenagers.

You have to be kidding me. We are trying to recruit teens.

"So what's going on, Wayne?" a girl with purple hair asked.

"And who did you bring with you?" a boy with bleached out hair asked.

"Hello, children. This is Regina," Wayne started.

"Okay. But who is she?" the purple haired girl asked.

"I'm the Evil Queen. Well a version of her. Apparently there is a couple here."

A girl with blue hair gasped.

"Regina, this is Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. They have agreed to help us," Wayne said.

"How are 5 teenagers supposed to help us?"

"You doubt us," the girl with purple hair said.

"Well then how about we introduce ourselves better. I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent. This is Ben, son of Belle and Beast; Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen; Jay, son of Jafar; and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil. Four of us are children of the most ruthless and vile villains. Ben's the king of Auradon. Still don't think we can help?"

"I don't, but the others might. How do you fell about facing the villains that call themselves the overtakers with the leaders being your parents?"

"Oh those aren't our parents. Those are versions of our parents. Our parents are back in Auradon."

"Don't worry we got this," Jay said.

"Good because we have trouble."

David's POV

I'm getting yelled at. Again.

"David! You're telling me we might be fighting aside villain kids."

"Yes, but you haven't even heard who their parents are yet."

"Who are they?" Emma asked.

"Jafar. Cruella De Vil. The Evil Queen. Maleficent."

"What?!"

"Hold on, Mary Margret. This might be a good thing?" Emma said. Thankfully someone was on my side.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Maybe they could bring something new to this. Like a different view or ideas."

"We already have people like that," Mary Margret said.

"Yeah, but nothing like that. They were trapped on an island in Auradon called the Isle of the Lost. They had lived there with their parents and other evil people until a couple years ago. So they might have a different view," I explained. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"Alright, fine. I'll give them a chance."

"Wait Maleficent had another kid? I thought Lily was her only kid," Henry said.

"Different version of Maleficent. You know like how there is different versions of Captain Hook. There is your all's version and then there is the Disney version. Or at least that's what I'm thinking," Willa said.

"You're right it is a different version," I said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go help the others," Charlene said.

**That's it what did yall think? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey yall. Sorry it's been a while. But here is the next chapter**

Chapter 7

Emma's POV

"First we have to decide who's going where," David said.

"We have to move now. You don't know what these people will do," Charlene said.

"That's right we don't. That's why we need to plan and not run in there guns blazing," I said.

"Alright so what do we do?" Willa said.

"I'll call Regina they can go help group 2 and we'll go help group 1," I replied.

"Alright we have a plan. Let's go," Charlene replied.

Regina's POV

"Alright, bye." I said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"We have a situation. Our groups in the parks are outnumbered. The groups that is in the hotel is helping one group in the Pixar area. We've been assigned to help the 2nd group in the Star Wars area," I replied.

Finn's POV

"Help's on the way," I said.

"That's great and all but what do we do until then?" Hook asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Amanda do you think you can move them?" Hook gave a quizzical look.

"I can try."

She brought her arms back and flung them forward. The other side wasn't affected.

"That the best you got? Now it's my turn," Cora said. Cora flung her arms forward and sent us flying.

The others better get here quick.

Jess's POV

"Help's coming," I said. "Any ideas 'til then?"

"Bye lovelies. But don't worry I'll be back," then Zelena disappeared. Well there's one gone.

Maleficent had two fireballs appear and two Dalmatians came up beside Cruella. They did not look friendly.

"Seriously any suggestions are welcome," I said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry," Rumple said.

Maleficent threw the fireballs and the dogs ran toward us. Philby and I flinched. A few more seconds went by nothing happened so I looked.

There was a barrier in between us and harm.

"Told you nothing to worry about."

Zelena reappeared and I heard footsteps running up behind us. I turned around Regina, Wayne and 5 other teens were coming toward them. Finally back up.

I turned back around the villains had vanished.

Finn's POV

I was helped up by David. I looked and everyone from the apartment was there.

The villains were standing smugly. Zelena was them.

"What are you smiling at?" Charlene asked.

"We just wanted to know who was helping you. Now we know," Zelena replied and they all vanished.

Maybeck's POV

I woke up in a hotel room. I looked at the clock. Oh man I'm late. I have to go see the leaders.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Finally. Took you long enough," Greg said.

"Sorry. Overslept."

"Maybeck. Up here," a girl yelled.

"Good luck."

I ran up the stairs.

"What's up, Mal?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. My mom wants to see you," she replied.

"Okay."

"Good luck." Why do I keep getting told that?

"Yes, Maleficent," I said entering the room.

"Have a nice rest?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go, who's my new target?"

Maleficent showed me picture.

"A kingdom keeper. Charlene Turner."

I looked from the picture. I smiled, my green eyes flickered.

**That's it. What did yall think? Let me know. Sorry its short but I wanted to post something.**


	8. Betrayal?

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I've just had major writer's block for this story. **

Chapter 8

Mal's POV

Okay so I've kind of been lying to everyone here. My mom's the one in charge of the overtakers. I've known from the beginning, but couldn't tell anyone. That is until now.

Let me back up a bit. I'm getting ahead of myself.

_**(earlier that day)**_

"_Hey Mal, we have a new member of our group," Greg told me._

"_Oh really, who?" as soon as those words come out of my mouth, I see Maybeck being drug in. I use what my mom did at Ben's coronation and froze everyone, except me and Maybeck._

_I walked over to him. When I got close he swung at my head. I dodged it._

"_Woah, easy there," I said, "I'm Mal. I know Wayne. I'm here to help, but you have to trust me."_

"_Why would I trust you, you're with them?"_

"_Because my kingdom is getting threatened by the same group," he still seemed skeptical. "And I'm the only way you'll ever see Charlene alive again."_

"_Alright. Fine."_

"_So they're going to put you under the green-eye curse and turn you into an OTK that is unbreakable," I see he's about to protest, "Even true love's kiss won't fix it. But I'll ask my mom if I can do it instead. That way you'll have the same appearance with the curse, but be in complete control."_

"_Why can't I just go rejoin the group?"_

"_Because the place I live now, my mom said she will destroy if I don't cooperate. And in order to cooperate and keep you and the others safe I need your help. I normally don't beg, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Please Maybeck. You'll only be here long enough for three members of my group to get back home and prepare the troops. This will only take a week at most, unless we can defeat her here."_

"_Alright, I'm in."_

_**(that night)**_

"_Alright so I got intel that the keepers are going to be looking for Maybeck tonight at Magic Kingdom," I say._

"_So what do we do?" Greg asks._

"_Give them what they want," I say, while looking at Maybeck._

"_What?!"_

"_Shut it, Luowski. This will work. Maybeck just stand out in the open and Greg stay out of sight with a couple others until the keepers and others get here. Now I have to go."_

"_Where are you going?" Greg asked. Really? How did this kid become a part of this group and why am I stuck with him?_

"_Because if I'm going to keep up the double agent thing I have to be there and not do stuff that's suspicious." And I walk out the door._

If I had been paying better attention I probably would have seen him and not almost attacked when I entered the room.

Charlene's POV

I can't believe what Henry just told us.

"THAT TRAITOR!" I scream.

"Charlene, I know your upset, but please try to calm down a little bit," Mary Margret said.

That's when _she_ walked in. I lost it I started toward her. Kyle grabbed me and held me back so I couldn't do anything.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY EVERYONE IN HERE?!" I screamed at her, tears starting to scream. "WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A LIFE TOGETHER!"

"Shhh. Charlie calm down," Kyle whispered.

"I can handle him not coming home because of his job. But I cannot handle losing him because you betrayed everyone. This little girl inside me needs to know who her father is." The room got quiet and I heard a couple gasps. I forgot not everyone knew.

"I'm going to be a dad," said a voice I thought I would never here again.

**So that's it. I know it's been a while, but I promise it will not take that long again. So tell me what yall think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yall what's up? Here is chapter 9**

Chapter 9

Emma's POV

Something seemed off.

"Uh guys does Maybeck normally have glowing green eyes?" Henry asked.

"No, but I can fix that," Charlene said.

"It's the green eye curse," Willa started looking at everyone, but the keepers, "Any spell can be broken by true love's kiss."

Charlene was almost there when Gold said, "Not all magic."

Charlene kissed Maybeck. The green eyes went away.

"See?" Charlene said to Mr. Gold.

"Ah, you naïve group, love is weakness," Maybeck said. Yeah this can't be good.

"What?" Mal asked clearly shocked. "That should've worked. I put the spell on him myself. So he still had control, but looked like green eye."

"You honestly think we believed you? That your mother is the one in charge?" He turned to face Mal and her group, "Your mom and the rest of the villains out casted to the Isle of the Lost are overrunning Auradon as we speak. Now," he continued, but faced our group and more specifically me, "Notice anyone missing?"

I looked around Hook was gone.

"Where is he?"

"Now, now watch that temper Ms. Swan."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Amanda asked.

"It's Cora," Mary Margaret said.

"How do you know?" David asked.

"It's her, but why? Why take Maybeck and Hook?"

"She has a plan that she needs two people for. This has all been an elaborate plan for revenge. Maybeck was the main target because he is a special branch of the military whose last target was her sister. My guess was Maybeck killed her. And Hook, they have a long history and it was a double hit. Because by taking him it affects you, too, Emma," Regina said.

"But how is she controlling him?" Charlene asked, looking like she might cry.

"She has his heart," I said not realizing I had figured it out.

"Very good. Now we just need one more of you. He is just as powerful as the man Disney." He looked at Henry.

"Over my dead body," Regina said. Everyone moved in front of and guarded Henry.

"Oh please, so dramatic," Maybeck lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. Both Maybeck and Henry vanished.

"Guys as much as we want to help, we have to save our own land," Ben said.

"We don't blame you, good luck," David said. And the group from Auradon left.

"So what do we do?" Belle asked.

"Try to find them as quickly as possible because whatever they have planned is not good," Kyle said sitting down next to Jess.

"The best thing for tonight is to get some rest and regroup tomorrow," Rumple said.

"Wait, you want to sit back and do nothing? The problem is now. Which is why it needs to be solved now!" Kyle said starting to stand up, but Jess grabbed him and pulled him back down. "People's lives are at risk here."

"Stand down, Kyle. Like the man said people need their rest or more lives will be in danger," a kid, maybe 22, said entering where we were meeting.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"First Lieutenant Eric Friar, ma'am."

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Charlene asked curiously, walking up and hugging him.

"Heard Terry missed his rendezvous point with his squad and got curious. Where is he?"

"You actually just missed him," David said.

"Where'd he go?"

"Where have you been?" Kyle asked not hearing, or maybe ignoring, the question.

"Taking care of a similar situation, I'm sure, over in Shanghai."

"Similar situation?" Belle asked.

"Overtakers and an outside source, Belle." How did he know her name? "I'm in a special branch of the Marine Corps, like Captain Maybeck."

"Can you stay and help?" Finn asked hopeful.

"I wish I could, but I've been away from my daughter for too long and others who think I've gone MIA. I just wanted to check in."

"Any advice?" Amanda asked.

"What's the situation?"

David explained in depth what has happened over the past couple of weeks.

"Do it as quickly as possible because chances are the longer they're gone the less likely they'll all come back." He must've sensed Kyle because he cut him off, "But get some sleep first. You'll need a clear head." He started to leave.

"Tell Emma I said hi," Charlene said. Who's Emma?

"Will do." Maybe the daughter or wife or something.

"Alright everyone let's go get some sleep. We will meet here tomorrow night," David said.

We started to leave when something stopped us.

"Jess?" We all turned and saw that she was passed out.

"Quick pen and paper," Jess said. So she wasn't passed out. Amanda rushed to her sister's bag and grabbed a pen and sketch pad.

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

No one answered. Jess's hand flew across the paper. A couple minutes later she "woke up".

"What did you see?" Willa asked. What? Jess handed Willa the paper.

"This is not good," Philby said looking over Willa's shoulder.

"You're a seer, aren't you?" Rumple asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Jess can dream the future."

"Yeah sure," Regina said skeptical.

"Believe it or not. This is bad."

"Prove it," Regina said.

Regina was lifted into the air.

"What's going on?"

"My sister can dream the future, what you call a seer. I'm telekinetic, I can move objects without touching them."

"Alright put her down, you've made your point. What did Jess draw?" David asked.

Willa handed over the paper.

"This is not good," David said.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It appears that in one minute both Hook and Maybeck are going to have a duel over in front of the castle only one will survive," Rumple answered.

"We need to get to the castle now," Kyle said.

"We need a plan," David said.

"We don't have time to plan. We need to stop it before it starts. There, there's the plan."

Charlene's POV

I made it to the castle first. When I got there the battle was already happening. Both were in a trance like state. The others went and got Henry.

"Terry!" I screamed he looked over and his spell broke. Hook gained the upper hand from the distraction.

"NO!" was the next thing I heard before I saw Terry start to fall, blood coming from his shoulder.

"Someone get her out of here before she does something stupid," David said.

I felt someone pick me up and start running.

"No, put me down. I have to go back."

"What? And get yourself killed or worse? No going to happen." I recognized that voice. Before I realized it we were back at Wayne's apartment.

"I thought you had to go back home," I said while Eric put me on the sofa.

"I was heading back, but turned around knowing I had to help. Besides Emma's in good hands."

"How is Maya by the way? Still have that crush on her?"

"What? No, besides she's engaged to my brother."

"Yeah okay," I said sarcastically.

"She is engaged."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. So, Kyle and Jess finally became public?" he said trying to change the subject.

"You knew?!"

"You didn't?"

The others walked in.

"Hey everyone," I stopped noticing something, "Wait where are they?"

No one answered me. I saw Jess consoling Kyle. No. no, no, no. NO. It couldn't of happened. I started shaking, then felt arms wrap around me.

"Charlie," Willa said crouching in front of me, "the spell broke before the just after Hook stabbed Maybeck." That's when I saw that David and Mary Margaret were trying to calm Emma down and Regina looked pissed.

"Willa, what happened?"

"Hook, Maybeck and Henry fell through a portal. It just opened beneath their feet."

"What we have to go after them."

"We will get them back. But everyone needs to rest before we go."

"Go where?" Eric asked.

"The enchanted forest," Regina replied.

**That was it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. There will be a sequel following their journey of finding Henry, Hook and Maybeck in the enchanted forest. Let me know what yall thought. Also what do you all want to see happen in the sequel? Who do you want to see in the sequel? Let me know. By the way Eric Friar is a character from my story "Girl Meets Castle". As you probably guessed it's Lucas's brother. Eventually that story and this story will meet, but before that each will have a separate sequel leading up to it. This one will be this group in the enchanted forest. The sequel for Girl Meets Castle will be a Gallagher Girls crossover.**


	10. Quick question

**Hey yall. How's it going? Quick question so i have an idea for the sequel but what should charlene name her and maybeck's baby? Remember it's a girl. Let me know because I have no idea. **


	11. Sequel update

**Hey yall. The sequel to this story, Reunited 2: the Enchanted Forrest, is up.**


End file.
